The Way Things Should Be
by DMitchell
Summary: Narcissa catches Draco about to enjoy a dangerous treat. -COMPLETE-


**Title: **The Way Things Should Be (1/1)

**Author: **DMitchell1985

**Beta: **Occasus (also credited as OccasusVenustas)

**Rating/Genre: **G/General

**Summary: **Narcissa catches Draco about to enjoy a dangerous treat.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of canon _Harry Potter_.

**Archiving/Feedback: **Both are welcome. I should know where the story is going, and feedback should be helpful.

**Email/Website: **betagirl23 at yahoo dot com/See Profile

**Author's Notes: **In honor of "Meet the Fockers" release, I named the nanny after them. I'm am actually kind of excited because **_finally _**managed a "G" rating! Written for The Pimp Cane's (LiveJournal Community) "Holly" Challenge.

**-**

"Draco! No, don't eat that!" Narcissa sprinted across the family study to her curious six-year-old, who stood in front of the lit fireplace. She knew Draco to be the adventurous sort, but she had hoped he did not allow his explorations to venture into eating poisonous plants.

Any hands-on mother would be aware that much of childhood discovery was forged through all five physical senses, but Narcissa Malfoy was a traditional Pureblood mother. Such tasks were firmly delegated to proper nannies.

"Draco, no!" Narcissa repeated, snatching the holly clipping from Draco's pudgy hands. "Do you know what this is, Draco?"

Narcissa watched confusion and fear flicker for dominance over Draco's innocent features. It was this sight which clawed at maternal instincts that Narcissa had not been able to find in herself, even after nine months of pregnancy and her son's birth. She gathered the thick layers of stuffy fabric which padded her robes into her fists as she swept the lengths to either side of her long, pale legs. Narcissa knelt until her eyes were level with Draco's.**  
**  
Narcissa held up the holly by the stem between her forefinger and her thumb so that Draco could see it clearly. "Draco, this is holly. It is very poisonous. Your father and I use it for decoration during Christmas."

"De. . .co. . ra. . .tion?" Draco sounded out each syllable of the unfamiliar word carefully.

"Yes, decoration," Narcissa sank back on her heels and drew her son into an embrace. "Decorations are the pretty things that make our home look nice. Holly is one of your father's favorite plants to use. It should never go in your mouth."

Draco twisted partially in his mothers lap to face her.

"Not for eating?" he asked, determined to make her say 'Yes' instead of 'No'.

"Not for eating," Narcissa replied gently.

Draco pressed his lips together and folded his arms at his mother's answer. "But Draco want berries!"

"And Draco shall have berries, but not these. If you promise to keep these harmful berries out of your mouth, no matter how yummy they look, we will go to the kitchen and get you some berries for eating."

Draco's expression scrunched into tiny crinkles in consideration of his mother's offer.

"Berries for eating?" he finally said.

"Berries for eating," Narcissa assured her stubborn offspring.

"Okay!" Draco scrabbled to his small feet in anticipation. "Race you!" He was gone before Narcissa could form a reply.

With her gaze suspended on the doorway that Draco's robe tails disappeared from, Narcissa came to a decision. She had had enough of this ridiculous "proper" nanny business. She would take a more active role in her child's life from now on. His seemingly superior nanny obviously could not monitor Draco all of the time; otherwise, she would not have caught her son about to chomp to his death. No, Nanny Focker's care was insufficient, and Narcissa would see to Draco's well-being. If she did not, she may well lose him to other avoidable catastrophes, such as this holly-eating nonsense.

Narcissa secured the pledge to herself with a short prayer to the Heavens above. She allowed herself another glance at the taunting, ruby, ineditble fruit before tossing it into the crackling fireplace to burn. Narcissa Malfoy would not lose her son to an early death due to foolishness, not if her newly realized impulse had any say in the matter.

**- **

The End


End file.
